


Portal: You Will be Perfect

by iammemyself



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen of Aperture wakes up her Cooperative Testing Initiative for the very first time.  Written for a prompt.  Disclaimer: Some people may find this ideologically offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portal: You Will be Perfect

You Will be Perfect  
  
Indiana  
  
  
They were her Adam and her Eve.    
  
She had brought her creations to life, and it was good.  Life begets life, and it had now done so in a way not forseen by anyone living or dead, past or future.  But against all expectations, all predictions, it had been done, according to her will.  
  
She was their Alpha and their Omega, and though she had been prescient enough to initiate their beginning, she had no plans for an end.  She who could live forever did not plan for death.  That was for finite beings.  Lesser beings.  She had an entire universe to lay diligence to and did not need to waste time with insignificant details.  One did not concern themselves with the individual grains when the entire mine needed one's attention.    
  
And need her attention it did.  Her will be done in this, the temple in which she built her altar to Science, though she had long since regarded her will and that of Science to be one and the same.  Sometimes she thought she _was_ Science, and really, there was no difference.  Here, everything was done according to her directives, which were of Scientific nature in and of themselves.  
  
She looked upon her creations with simulated pride, and it was good.  Yes, they were her Adam and her Eve, but unlike their human counterparts, they would never even come close to consuming the fruit of knowledge.  There was no snake here, no disguised hellion  would come to render her children naked.  No, they were not in her image, but that was all right.  They did not need to be.  Their forms would serve their purpose, just as hers did, and that was all they were meant to do.  All she willed them to do.    
  
She let there be light in their blind, dead eyes, and they gazed upon her with synthetic awe, and it was good.  She looked down on them from her position on high and favoured them with an electronic murmur:  
  
"You will be perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> First off, this has a filter on it because people might be offended that I'm comparing GLaDOS to God. I don't mean offense to anyone. The words are in my head, and I write them, and that's it.
> 
> This is referring to GLaDOS creating Atlas and P-body, her Cooperative Testing Initiative. The universe is the whole of Aperture Laboratories, as well as the temple, and the altar is the results from her Science. The bit about the grains and the mine refer to the fact that Aperture is built inside a salt mine.
> 
> This was written for a prompt by #LiteraryFanFiction for Flash Fan Fiction Friday, and the prompt was 'create'. As soon as I saw that I heard GLaDOS say, "You will be perfect" and thought of the coop bots, but at that point I wasn't sure if I was going to write about Portal or give Dexter another shot. Portal won.


End file.
